howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sick Day
}} Sick Day is the seventh episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. Overview Major Events *It is revealed that unlike other dragons, Fastfins are not afraid of eels. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Dreaded Dragon Flu. *Summer overcomes her fear to save her friends. Synopsis The Rescue Riders play the game Volley Rock with each other, passing a rock back and forth between teams. Eventually Burple sneezes, sending the rock into the ocean. Winger goes to retrieve it, but is stymied by the presence of eels. This presents a problem, as most dragon species have eel phobia. Fastfins do not have this phobia, but Summer declines to retrieve the rock, instead suggesting they return to The Roost. On the way back, Burple becomes woozy in the air and needs help getting home. He sneezes and erratically shoots off rocks, as well as develops a fever. Leyla looks at her Dragon Diary and suggests he may have the Dreaded Dragon Flu. No one else is sick, so they wait and see if he feels better in the morning after a night's sleep. The next morning, Cutter, Winger, and Aggro are now sick, but Summer is not. Leyla and Summer leave to consult Marena for information about the Dragon Flu, leaving Dak in charge of caring for the sick dragons. He is not able to properly provide what they need in the face of their out-of-control abilities. Meanwhile, Summer and Leyla visit Marena at her house in the woods. She has heard of the Dreaded Dragon Flu. In particular she knew of a Titan Wing Submaripper that had the disease and flooded an entire town with his watery sneeze. She also had heard of a cure - the seaweed Help Kelp. Additionally, she warns that eels also like to eat Help Kelp, and if the Dragon Flu goes untreated, the affected dragon may loose the ability to fly. Armed with this information, Summer and Leyla turn to leave to find Help Kelp. Leyla picks up on Summer's anxiety and asks what is wrong. Summer confides that despite being a Fastfin, she is actually afraid of eels due to a childhood trauma. Leyla comforts her and they fly off. At the Roost, Dak admits defeat and claims he cannot do what his sister does. Winger reminds him that he won't achieve anything trying to do things like Leyla, but instead do it 'Dak-style'. With confidence restored, Dak tackles the sick dragon care with renewed vigor and manages to cool down feverish Aggro, feed Burple, and get a blanket on Cutter. Summer and Leyla eventually return to the area where they had seen eels while playing Volley rock the day before. Summer enters the water and finds a patch of Help Kelp, only to be menaced by at least six large eels. She rushes out of the water, scared. Leyla comforts her again and indicates they will get through it together. Both enter the water this time, and while Summer distracts the eels, Leyla swims to the bottom can collects the Help Kelp. One eel sees her however, and Leyla barely manages to get to the surface, but not before the eel grabs the bag of Help Kelp. Having seen Leyla in danger, Summer attacks the eel, retrieves the bag, and flings the eel far away. Summer and Leyla return to the Roost with the cure and gives each ailing dragon a frond of Help Kelp. Leyla complements Dak on his care of the dragons, and Summer admits to the others that she is afraid of eels. Just as the others begin to feel better, Summer starts to sneeze and comes down with the Dragon Flu. Trivia *A Titan Wing Submaripper is mentioned in this episode to have destroyed an entire village in a sneezing fit after it caught the Dragon Flu. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Duggard *Finngard *Hannahr (mentioned) *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Magnus Finke (mentioned) *Marena voiced by Grey Griffin Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Submaripper (mentioned) *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **The Roost Objects *Chiefly Helmet of Chiefdom *Dragon Diary *Saddle Flora and Fauna *Dragon *Eels *Help Kelp *Seaweed Events and Practices *Dreaded Dragon Flu *Volley Rock Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders